Watch over me
by Miqu
Summary: Emotion fic. Yugi dreams about his other self after end of the anime. 2nd chapter is now up for those who wanned a oneshot with a happy ending! (Chap2 not related to chap1!)
1. Chapter 1

Note: read while listening to 'Glassy sky' from the Tokyo Ghoul anime. enjoy. (hope you can read it timed with the song)

He ran. He was small, and his legs could not carry him any further much longer, but he kept running nonetheless. He ran towards the white light in the darkness. It pierced the dark veil with a tender sharpness. The white light that seemed to come from a door that was slowly closing. The light that had taken away his best friend. He wanted his friend back. No, that was selfish. He wanted to be with his friend. So he kept running. Where was he? He had already lived so long without him. Couldn't he just... see him once?

wait...

He saw him! There! In the light! Tears ran across Yugi's face. He saw him!

No... the door was ... closing... He ran. But... instead, Yugi only seemed to get further and further away from the light. "Heh..." His friend's shadow smiled. "Sayonara Aibō."

A single tear ran past his face, before he turned and started to walk away. The shadow vanished in the light.

"Yami! No! Come back! Don't leave me! Ateeeemmm!"

Yugi shot up, panting... sweating... A dream. Again. He clutched the puzzle.

He had to do it without his friend now. He would have a life... Wait... was he crying? No... He couldn't, could he? He had to be strong until he saw his friend back. Till the end. He had to live now. For the both of them.

He wrapped his arms around his knees. Screaming...

Live the life his friend couldn't have. Love, something his friend hadn't been able to experience. ... Or... Maybe he did... The screaming became sobs...

He looked at the puzzle.

"We've been through a lot together, haven't we?"

An empty question.

... Silence followed... Yeah... They had...

"I just want to talk again... could be about anything... Maybe you can hear me...? ... Maybe I can't hear you... I hope you are listening... Mou hitori no ore."

Silence again.

...

"Do you remember the first time we met?" He smiled. He laughed.

"You took control every time I was in danger," a sad laugh, tears kept falling.

"I remember when the spirit of the ring had locked us into the figures of some silly game... You helped me and my friends... Then... everything seemed to go so fast... Kindumb... Battle shitty... Virtual stuff... Memory world..."

Sad memories... They... they were supposed to be happy...

...

Smile, Aibō.

"!" He looked up. And he did. He was there... All along! He's going to be strong!

He nodded. Sniffed.

"Just watch me, other me. I'll make you proud."

... I smiled. You already have.


	2. Chapter 2

Atem uses old english. XD I love the thought of it. It's something random, I don't have a real idea, so anyone got an idea for me? ps I'm cooking up the next chapter of 'Yami plus sugar', but it's just gotten crazy over the top.  
After Yami left, oh and Serenity is still going to have the surgery.  
Eve asked me for a better ending XD Here it is :)

* * *

He was supposed to go to the afterlife. He didn't understand. Why was he, in Ra's name alive?

...  
Atem opened his eyes upon hearing a 'vrrooommm'-ing noise. He had never heard it before... What was it?  
Light invaded the darkness, and for a moment, Atem could only see white. He heard people...  
"Is he alright?"  
"I already called an ambulance!"  
"Where did he come from?"  
"The sky! He fell out of the sky!"  
"That's impossible!"

Atem got used to the light and saw people kneeling next to him, and standing around him. Some had a strange thing in their hands, which Atem couldn't place, and they all wore these strange clothes...  
He rubbed his head, and was surprised wen he felt something wet. It was like... Blood!? He looked at his hand, and sure enough, the red substance was trickling from his palm down to his arm.  
"Take it easy boy, the doctor's here, he'll help you," A woman next to him tried to calm him. She then crawled aside as a man came through and sat next to her. Atem wanted to straighten himself up, but the man pushed him back down. He got out a cloth and... something that must've held water,... it looked like a bottle, but it wasn't from glass.

Soon Atem relaxed as the, now wet, cloth was put on his front head. He sighed contently and was maybe going to stay for 5 more minutes, then he would go back to the palace and...

He opened his eyes again. Where was he? What had happened? He was laying on his back, a bandage around his head, his chest not suppressed by the heavy puz... Wait!  
Atem shot up, panting. A woman that had been standing next to him tried to push him back down, but he responded, "I am fine, you can go now."  
He got a weird look from the woman, but ignored it as he saw the puzzle on a desk next to him. He Took it and put it with a relieved sigh around his neck. It was only then the tan youngster noticed he had been offered a drink.  
"I thanketh thou, ye are most kind," He said, thanking the woman.

The woman just giggled at what he said, and Atem blinked while he drank the water he had been offered.  
"Do you remember your name?" She finally asked as he putted the glass on a plate at the end of his bed. He closed his eyes, wandering through his mind and then nodded saying, "Aye, I thinketh so. Mine nameth is Atem." The woman nodded and put the plate on a nearby table. Atem found himself uncomfortable in the strange structure of the room.  
He looked back at the other person in the room, who was busy with something that looked like thin paper. She came over with the noise-making paper, making him flinch and crawl a bit back. She didn't notice though and pointed at something on the paper.

"Are you in any way related to him?" She asked. Atem looked at the paper to see a younger, pale version of himself.  
Who knew maybe he was? After all, a pharaoh had a harem, and if his father had a harem as well, he could have had a child with a pale slave.  
Oh who was Atem kidding? Of course they weren't related. But... for some reason he just answered,"I doth not wot f'r sure if I'm relat'd 'r not. I doth not remember."  
He scratched his head, unsure. Why did he just do that?  
"Don't worry, the hospital will get a contact with them and then maybe they can come over," the woman reassured him. He just nodded as she was about to take her leave, before he called her back.

"Madam, wait f'r just a second, can thou endue me aught to englut?"  
The woman stood still, but was just looking at him. Had he said something that she did not understand?  
She hesitantly looked at a table on wheels close to her right before taking a little pot and a spoon of it and gave it to Atem.  
"Gramercy," He said as he received both. After that, the woman took her leave.

She was SO gonna go get the doctor. The poor boy must've hit his head too hard.

Atem looked at the pot and took of the top. He was met by the sweet scent of ... Strawberries? The tanned youngster scooped up some of the little pot's contents and hesitantly put it in his mouth. Met by the yoghourt's sweet flavor, he ate the rest like an animal.  
"You sure do like it, don't you?" A voice startled Atem and he nearly chocked in his spoon. He looked at his right to be met by a girl with long, orange hair. She had bandage around her eyes, but her smile was one of the kindest.  
"...I doth..." Atem agreed, but he was concerned about the girl and asked, "What hath betid with thy mazzard?"  
The girl giggled for some odd reason and responded, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't understand what you're saying." Well... at least she was honest. Atem thought a bit and tried again.

"Dost thy mazzard hurt?" He got up and went over to the girl.  
"Oh, my head you mean?" She pointed at her bandage. Atem nodded before realizing she couldn't see it, and spoke again.  
"Ay."  
"Oh... well, I might be going blind, and the doctors who could help me are very expensive..." She explained. Atem frowned. "What might they clepe thou?" He questioned. She tilted her head in slight confusion.  
"Mine name is Atem," He said. She then seemed to understand what he wanted to know and outstretched a hand, saying, "It's nice to meet you Atem, my name's Serenity."  
He shook her hand and mumbled, "'Tis a fine name f'r such a young lady like thou."

He then went over to the nightstand next to the bed he had been laying in, and took one of his golden bracelets. "What's that sound?" Serenity asked when he came back with it. It made clinging sounds as it made contact with his puzzle each time he took a step.  
"I will lay-to the value of this gold to help thou pay those doctors," Atem stated as he took her hand and placed the bracelet in it.  
"No, it's not your problem, don't worry about it," The girl responded. At that moment, the door opened and a dirty-blonde came in. "Serenit- ...Eeh?" He looked at Atem and back to the girl.

"Pharaoh!" He exclaimed. Atem only blinked as the girl next to him asked, "Joey? What's wrong?"  
"I thought you went to the afterlife! Oh boy, wait till Yugi knows you came back!" Apparently 'Joey' said, as he came over with open arms. Atem took a step back.  
"Shouldst I wot thou?" He asked unsure. He received a weird look of the blonde.  
"Don't ya remember bud'? It's ya good old pall Joey!" The blonde grinned. Atem shook his head, saying, "I doth not think we hast ev'r met 'ere."  
Joey facepalmed and muttered something like, "Here we go again," before the door opened yet again. The person who came in had star-shaped hair just like Atem. Both gasped at the other's sight.  
"..." The smaller stayed silent as his heart raced in his chest. Atem recognized this boy from the papers the woman had showed him.  
"You're... Back..." He finally said to Atem. Joey grabbed his friend's shoulder and said, "Neh, Yugi, I don't think he's right in the head, he's talking all funny."

"Who art thou?" Atem asked unsure.  
"You're coming with us," His small lookalike told him. "No buts!" He took Atem's hand and dragged him over to the night stand. "My name is Yugi and we both are parts of the same soul," He said as he took the other gold bracelets and crown and put it in a bag he had been carrying. While he was at it, he took out a leather pants, a jacket and a tank top. Ra knows why he was carrying that with him.  
Yugi shoved the clothes in Atem's arms and pointed at a door.  
"Dress yourself so that we can leave."

Atem walked over to the door and opened it. Weird boy. As he entered, Atem looked in the mirror to see himself. For some reason, he seemed less tan than he remembered.  
After he got dressed in the surprisingly comfortable outfit, that almost felt natural, he came back into the bedroom, and went over to Yugi.  
"Prithee don't be enchafed with me?" He asked, though he doubted the smaller boy would understand. Yugi turned and embraced him, startling him.  
"I missed you. Please... Don't leave ever again... Okay?" Yugi blinked a tear as he broke the hug again. It was only then Atem noticed ANOTHER Puzzle around Yugi's neck. He curiously raised his hand in a silent question if he was allowed to touch it. When the other made no objection, he let his fingers stroke the smooth surface. Upon touching the artifact though, he suddenly saw images, memories slipping into his mind as if they belonged there.

"Pharaoh!" Yugi shrieked as he sunk through his legs. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and clenched his hands around the fabric of the boy's jacket.  
"Yugi..." He nearly whispered, "I remember now." Tears welled up as his whole body got goosebumps.  
"I won't leave. Not ever again."  
Hands ran through his hair and stroked his neck to comfort him. "I've been waiting," Yugi smiled.

"Okay, so now that we got all that, how about explaini-" Joey spoiled the moment, and Serenity thought that too. "Be quiet brother."  
"But..."  
"Shh!"  
Joey pouted.

* * *

Some weeks later...

"Atem!" Yugi's voice rang through the house.

"I didn't do it!" Atem responded as he bolted up the stairs, Yugi hot on his heels.  
"Yes you did! You took the last strawberry yoghourt again!" Yugi said angered.  
"It was grampa!" He bolted back down the stairs.  
"Come back you glutton!" Yugi chased after him.  
"No!" Atem protested.

Ra knows why he had returned, but he was happy. He could live a life with Yugi without people trying to blow up. They loved each other too much, they couldn't be apart.  
Love has no limits. As long as it's genuine and truthful, it's real.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed XD


End file.
